A Tale of How Malfoy Got Expelled complete
by fire kitty135
Summary: How Malfoy got expelled and how Harry goes to live with the Weasleys
1. Default Chapter

**A Tale of How Malfoy Got Expelled and Harry Went to go Live With the Weasleys**

* * *

Harry woke later than usual on Boxing day, and by the time he woke the whole Dormitory was desserted, which was weird as almost everyone had stayed at school for the winter holiday this year.  
  
He stretched and went downstairs into the Common Room where he gound Ron and Hermione waiting for him, but amazingly they were the only ones in the common room.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Harry drozily looking around.  
  
"Down stairs eating breakfast or at Hogsmead."  
  
"It's a Hogsmead visit today?" Harry yawned.  
  
"Yeah, you know the annual Boxers day Hogmead visit."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Harry rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.  
  
"Harry!!!" they heard someone shout and looked around to the portrait hole.   
  
"Oh, hello Sarah," Harry said looking down to the little second year girl standing just inside the portrait hole.  
  
"Professer Dumbledore sent me to get you three!" she shouts bouncing over to them enthusiasticly.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yup yup yup!!!"  
  
"Ok then, we might as well go talk to him, where is he?"  
  
"In the Great Hall waiting for you!" she says smiling.  
  
"Ok, come on you too," mutters Harry and he, Ron and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall together, followed by the overhappy Sarah.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, you got my message I see," says Dumbledore seeing them walk in about 10 minutes later.  
  
"Yes sir, we did, and came down as soon as we heard you wanted to talk to us."  
  
"Good good, please step into the other room with me," says Dumbledore leading them into the room were the school champions had gone the previous year.  
  
"Ok, Sarah wait here for us," says Harry seeing Sarah about to follow them in.  
  
"Okie dokie!" she says and sits like alil puppy staring up at them.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow Dumbledore into the room.  
  
"Harry, I'm afraid there's been a tragidy," he says looking at them as they walk into the room.  
  
The three of them just stood there, looking at him.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, your aunt and uncle were recently killed in a car crash, a drunk muggle lost control of their car and spun off course right into vernons car, Dudley who was still in school at the time has gone to live with Marge, but she refuses to take you in."  
  
"Then.....where am I to stay?"  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have so kindly offered to take you in, so you shall be living with them for a while."  
  
"Theres gotta be a catch," says Harry as he and Ron exchange looks.  
  
"Yes, now that Petunia is dead, the protection your mother put on you shall wear off, you are now an open target for Voldemort."  
  
At this HArry put his hand over his face.  
  
"Even because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know you are an open target for him they are still willing to take you in, though now they are more determined that you do not live in a muggle orphanage, for they are afraid that if you do that Voldemort will surely find you."  
  
Harry looked doubtful. "But what if he was to attack me while I was at the Weasleys?"  
  
"The Weasleys put a spell on their house, the same one your parents put on theirs, and their secret keeper is someone we can truely trust."  
  
"So...it is perfectly safe for me to live with them?" asked Harry not wanting to put Ron or any of his family at risk.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, I'll be living with them now?" Harry said trying to hide his excitement of living with them."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This'll be fun, just like old times!" says Ron happily and Harry couldn't help but grin.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, and Proffeser Magonagal came in leading Malfoy by the ear.  
  
"Ow, Professer, that hurts."  
  
"I bet it does."  
  
"Wait til my father-"  
  
"Minerva what is going on?"  
  
"I just caught Malfoy preforming magic outside of class."  
  
"Again? What was he doing this time?"  
  
"Hexing poor Eluwise Midget, now she has a elepants trunk and a cat tail." At this Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing.  
  
"Mr. Malfot, this is the fifth time this week, preform one more spell outside of class or take one more night time strol and I'll have you expelled before you can say Chocolate Frog."  
  
"Yes, _sir_." he said snidley.

---to be continued---


	2. How Malfoy got expelled and how Harry go...

**A Tale of How Malfoy Got Expelled and Harry Went to go Live With the Weasleys - part II**

* * *

-hey, I'm back, sorry it took me so long to update, my best friend just moved away today and we were spending the last few days before she left together....  
  
note to the reveiwers  
  
-Thanks for reviewing!! .  
  
on with the story  
  
"Did you hear? Malfoy might get expelled," whispered a second year Hufflepuff to a third year Raffenclaw.   
  
The news had spread like wildfire throughout the whole school, about Malfoy getting in so much troble that he might get expelled. Everyone was, of course, excited about this for Malfoy was a big jerk and an even bigger so-off, plus the fact that no one had been expelled from Hogwarts for over 25 years.  
  
"Yo! Malfoy!" Harry shouted to Malfoy one day between classes in front of Professer Magonnigals office, "say hello to your father from me, when you get expelled I mean."  
  
"Why don't you tell him yourself?! I'm sure he'd be delighted if you droped in on him..." said Malfoy, pulling out his wand, "in pieces!" he shouted shooting a spell at Harry right as Professor Magonnigal came out of her office.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Professor Magonnigal looking at Harry sprawled on the floor where Malfoys spell had shoot him and Malfoy holding his wand.  
  
"He attacked me Professor," said Harry, tring to get to his feet but failing, having to be held up by run and Hermione as Malfoy's spell had broken his leg.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Magonnigal said, turning to him.  
  
"He provoked me Professor." he said snidly.  
  
"Still, thats no way to act between classes, I'll have to take you to Professor Dumbledore," she said to Malfoy.  
  
"But..." Malfoy began but Harry, trying to stand on his broken leg again, let out a loud whimper of pain.  
  
"And Harry, go to the Hospital Wing, I shall tell Severus why you are late, you two help him get there, then go straight to Potions class."  
  
"Yes Professor," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said together then Hermione and Ron helped Harry limp to the hospital wing where Madame Pomphrey banded Harry's broken loeg in a heartbeat, mumbling all the while about why spells are off limits between classes.  
  
Harry arrived late to Professor Snapes class, but he barely took any notice as he was too busy explaining how to make a bewilderment potion, the oppisite of a love potion.  
  
When Harry sat done Hermione and Ron leaned close.  
  
"Harry, guess what?!" Hermione whispered excitedly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Its happened, Malfoy's been expelled!" Ron whispered.  
  
"What? When?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just now," Hermione added, "We overheard Ageleta telling a forth year Hufflepuff."  
  
"She says that she was passing by Dumbledores office when she heard raised voices, her curriosity got the better of her and she stoped to listen, and she heard Dumbledore shout at Malfoy that he was expelled. He was furious at Malfoy for attacking yet another student after his warning."  
  
"Wow, Malfoy's expelled, the Dursleys dead, and I'm gonna go live with Ron, what could be better," Harry mused.  
  
"Snape getting fired," Ron says nodding at Professor Snape and all three of them start laughing.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Granger! Detention! All three of you!" shouted Snape hearing them laugh.  
  
At this all three of them went dead silent, staring at each other.....  
  
**THE END**


End file.
